La Libertà di Amarci Qui Senza Limiti
by CheapMonday
Summary: The sequel to A Blind Love in A Minor. Years have passed since Bella gained her sight and Edward's funeral. But is their love dead? Read and discover how your past has the ability of coming back to haunt you when you least expect it. Canon pairings.
1. Preface

**AN:**

**So this is the sequel to A Blind Love in A Minor, starting out with the preface! Hope you like it. I couldn't stay away from the computer, I just felt the need to write. Hope you like it. I would like to thank everybody who supported me and offered constructive criticism in the last story. I hope some of my old readers will follow me here.**

**The first song is Aram Khachaturin's Masquerade Waltz. You should youtube it and listen to it in the first part.**

**The next song is "Un Giorno Per Noi" sung by Jonathan Ansell and Hayley Westenra. Youtube it as well, it's worth the listen – take the one uploaded by hwivid because it was the one I listened to as I wrote the piece.**

**The final song is Jan Kaczmarek's Piano Variation in Blue.**

**Please read and review :) **

**If I don't update before… Happy holidays and take care of yourself.**

**La Libertà Di Amarci Qui**** Senza Limiti**

**Preface**

The assembly of strings played the playful yet haunting Masquerade Waltz composed by Aram Khachaturin. Chandeliers hung gracefully from the loft, spreading light over the magnificent Victorian style ball room.

Arms coupled, hidden smiles and shadowed eyes filled my vision. Exquisite music of the finest quality echoed off the walls, leaving behind an eerie effect in its wake. Bodies moved in unison, almost symbiotic and innocent, yet flirting and suggestive glances were exchanged on the dancing floor. We were not humans. We were just dancers, moving and twirling in accordance to the music, played by firm hands, led by the maestro. In the dark we all looked the same, no light to differentiate us from other human beings. We were anonymous individuals while wearing our masks, letting us be who we are, yet we aren't who we are. In one way we could be as we wanted, and nobody would remember us for doing it, but would there be consequences? Really, it's almost like physics… One action leads to a reaction, it was inevitable. Yet I couldn't bring myself to care as I got lost in the haunting rhythms of the music. It was hypnotic. We moved to the steadily rising crescendo. It was a dangerous world of organized chaos. The air of mystique intensified the world of madness in which I didn't want to be a part of. Yet I felt myself strangely drawn to it.

I looked my dancing partner dead in the eye, he had stunning eyes and his usually long and blond hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail. He was elegant and was graceful that was enviable to many of the dancers present in this hall. It wasn't a surprise that he was so poised, I knew him, how he grew up. We knew each other well. Normally I would have been relaxed in his presence, but now was not the case. The song ended, finally. We broke apart and clapped, appraising the orchestra hired for this masquerade ball. I sighed in relief and took his hand. He smiled at me and then nodded. His face neared mine and I placed my lips close to his ear. When he was close enough I whispered.

"Jasper, seriously! How the hell did I end up here and can we leave soon?!" I hissed. The man next to me chuckled as he led us outside. It was quite cool outside, but it was slowly turning spring. Flowers blossomed everywhere and the air around us had changed from the cool, depressing winter to a nicer and welcoming spring atmosphere.

"Oh, we're having so much fun!" a petite woman squealed as she pulled a more dark-skinned man. She walked briskly toward us and I watched in pure fascination as her long, purple gown moved in the almost non-existent breeze. I looked down at myself and scrutinized my blue gown. I looked so… average next to Alice.

"Hold it, I know what you are thinking" another female voice said as another couple approached us. She was the definition of pure beauty and she walked with the grace of a thousand Julliard dancers. Her staggering beauty was second to none. Her blonde locks were pulled into an enticing up-do. She was dressed in an elegant emerald evening gown.

"Rose…" I sighed and sent her a smile.

"You are beautiful and don't let anything tell you otherwise" she said as she finally reached us. Her partner next to her sent me a warming smile as he swept me up in a bone crushing bear hug.

"Emmett, if you ruin her make up or hair, I'll castrate you!" Alice threatened as he pivoted on the spot, leaving me in a state of dizziness. He let me down and I wobbled, trying to regain my balance. Jake was by my side in an instant, steadying me in his strong arms. I sighed again and absentmindedly touched my messy bun. Alice had done a great job beautifying me for tonight's occasion. Having a friend as an intern in the fashion industry certainly had its perks. Alice had been invited to attend this ball, but had vigorously dragged us along. Naturally we to pay for ourselves, but we didn't mind. A trip across the Atlantic was welcomed adventure even though it was only for the weekend. We had spent the entire Friday walking the streets of London and later that night, we found ourselves dancing our hearts out. I had for years told myself that I possessed no such thing as a heart, for my heart belonged to him. Every time I thought of him, my non-existent heart ached. Phantom pain it was, but it was just there. For years I kept him in my heart that wasn't there.

I tried not to sleep at night, afraid of hearing his voice in my deepest state of slumber. When I finally succumbed to the tiredness, it was a lost battle. I won't say his name. I refused to do so, because if I said it… I didn't have the opportunity to finish my thought, as Jake slipped an arm around my shoulders. He looked down at me with admiration in his eyes. We had grown quite close over the course of the long years since I got my sight. But then again, we'd been close since we were children. He confessed his feelings for me, but I kindly told him that I couldn't return them. That didn't bring him down, we still got along as friends, but there was an air of determination radiating from him.

I couldn't wait to get out of here. This wasn't my element. I didn't do dancing, mainly because my coordination, or lack thereof, would have me stumbling even on a flat surface. Emmett surely enjoyed my being accident-prone, but he had always watched over me. He was the big brother I never had and so was Jasper.

"Are we having fun tonight?" Alice asked as she waved a waiter over to us. He gave us glasses of the finest French champagne. We all nodded, while my nod was slow and careful. She quirked a delicate eyebrow at me.

"You know I don't do dances, Alice…" I admitted, while that wasn't a confession as we all knew it. Jasper just happened to be a marvelous leading partner. We clinked our glasses and drank. I wasn't fond of alcoholic beverages, but gulped the contents of the glass in one go.

"Impressive… Now we have to be more careful" Jake joked, making me blush. Or maybe it was the alcohol. It was my default reaction to everything.

"Be nice" I muttered as I placed the glass on a table nearby. They all laughed and I had to join in. I couldn't be serious for long in this company.

"Ooh! Come on! Let's head inside! Jonathan Ansell and Hayley Westenra are about to take the stage!" Alice said enthusiastically. We went inside as the ensemble of strings began playing. The masked people gathered around the large stage as two people circled each other on stage. I leaned against Jake's hard body as I enjoyed the musical wonder taking place in front of my undeserving mortal eyes.

"_Un giorno sai, per noi verrá  
la libertá di amarci qui senza limiti.  
E fiorirá il sogno a noi negato  
si svelerá l'amor ce l'ha t'ormai._"

Un giorno sai, per vivere  
la vita che ci sfugge qui,  
Un giorno sai, per vivere  
la vita che ci sfugge qui

A delicate cello played in the haunting silence before the woman began singing.

"_Un giorno sai, per noi verrá  
la libertá di amarci qui senza limiti.  
E fiorirá il sogno a noi negato  
si svelerá l'amor ce l'ha t'ormai"_

_  
"Un giorno sai, per vivere  
la vita che ci sfugge qui,  
Un giorno sai, per vivere  
la vita che ci sfugge qui"  
_

"_L'amore noi supererá  
Io stacco lí e le maree dell'avversitá  
E ci stará anche per noi nel mondo  
Un tempo in cui l'amore vincerá  
Un tempo in cui l'amore vincerá"_

The duo received a staggering ovation that lasted so long, I lost track of time. I even felt tears prickling in the corner of my eyes. Music had a certain way with me and affected me greatly. Whenever I would hear this song, I would think back to this moment in particular.

The orchestra went back to playing again and people around me started to dance again. One particular song emitted from the many instruments. I recognized it from one of the most beautiful movies I've ever seen. It was Jan A.P. Kaczmarek's "Neverland – Piano Variation in Blue" from "Finding Neverland".

I wanted to sit down to enjoy this beautiful piece of music, so I hastily retreated to the tables, but before I could go any further, I was stopped. I gasped as I felt a tingling sensation spread in my body, like an electric current. I felt the urgent pull as I turned to face the person who had stopped me. He was tall and fairly muscular built. His hair was slickly combed back, dark and reflecting the lights from the expensive chandeliers dangling over us. His was wearing a mask, but I was drawn to his beautiful eyes. I stopped myself before I could continue admiring his… beauty. I thought of _him _and that was it.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle, I just couldn't let you retreat to the corners, while they played this beautiful piece" he spoke in a light British accent, velvety and woven with silk. I reminded myself that it was rude to just stare at him.

"Errr…" words had left me and I found myself drowning in his emerald eyes. This was painful, I had to get away.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked with a playful smirk. After some time in awkward silence he finally figured that he couldn't get a word past my tight lips, sealed by the kiss from long ago. He sighed and took my other hand.

"Can I at least have the honor of dancing with the room's most beautiful creature?" he asked. God, he was good at this. I nodded meekly and he smiled. It was a crooked smile, a seldom one I rarely saw. Maybe it was customary in Europe? He lifted my right arm and then he snaked one arm around me, resting it on the small of my back. We got lost in each other and drowned in the pianos' haunting tones. I felt light, almost featherlike.

"I should warn you… I'm a klutz" I said honestly. He chuckled and nodded, then lifting me up, placing my feet on his.

"But your shoes, sir!" I objected.

"An angel wouldn't be able to stain them…" he whispered in my ear, leaving goose bumps on the back of my neck. We stayed close for a while. I was enjoying the warmth emanating from his body. He was so handsome in that suit.

"May I ask what your name is?" I ventured. He froze slightly, but regained his composure as he continued dancing.

"It's best if you don't know, darling mine" he whispered. I was slightly disappointed.

"What if I tell you mine? Like… I show you mine and you show me yours- kind of things" nice Bella… Way back to kindergarten we are. He chuckled.

"You are absurd… innocence untainted. I'm no good for you, sweetheart" he said, gazing intensely into my eyes.

"My name is Isabella Swan. Come on, I'm going back to America in a few days. It's not like I'll be able to track you down or anything. What harm could it do? I only ask for the name of my talented dancing partner" I urged.

"You're right, what harm could it do not knowing, even though you're leaving?" he asked.

I was getting slightly frustrated with him, but luckily it didn't show on my face.

"I'm frustrating you aren't I?" he drawled and I blushed.

"Am I that easy to read?" I asked.

"No. You are quite difficult to read. Only your blush and eyes give you away, darling mine" he said smoothly. I frowned and stepped down, making him frown as well.

"You seem like the perfect gentleman, yet you don't give me the privilege of knowing your name?"

"_The lady doth protest too much, methinks_" he uttered under his breath.

"Shakespeare? Why are you suddenly citing Hamlet?" I asked curiously.

"Because I can" he said arrogantly.

"_Oft expectation fails, and most oft there. Where most it promises; and oft it hits where hope is coldest, and despair most fits_" I said. I knew my Shakespeare well. His eyes widened and the playful smirk returned.

"It's just a name…" I plead.

"_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet_" he replied as his gaze grew more distant.

"Did you just refer yourself to Juliet? _What a piece of work is a man_" I asked in disbelief. I knew that actors from Shakespeare's time were men, but he was just getting more and more absurd.

"You're well-read, aren't you? Your eyes shine with wisdom, yet you haven't seen enough. Forget me if I'm being too bold: _So wise so young, they say do never live long_" he said with a finality in his tone. My breath was caught in my throat as he muttered the painful quote from King Richard III. I felt like the earth had opened up and swallowed me whole.

"That was too bold…" I whispered and hurriedly stepped away from him, desperately trying to hide the tears. I wouldn't cry for _him _in front of him. Nobody should see the tears I shed for only _him._

I left him standing in the middle of the floor, but he quickly reached out to me again.

"Forgive me, Bella-" there it was. I swiftly turned to him with wide eyes, red from crying.

"Bella?" I turned back to find Jake fast approaching me. I felt his hand slipping away from mine and I quickly turned back to him, but he was gone. For the first time in years, I felt it.

**AN:**

**There it was! I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it as well. Please leave comments and feedback. All the quotes were Shakespeare's plays.**

**The title is from the song "Un Giorno Per Noi" and the title means: The liberty of loving here without limits. I thought it fitted.**

**Love you all,**

**Anne**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Wow, I didn't expect such response only two days after I posted it. ****I'm glad that you liked it and I hope that you will continue following me here. The preface is an extract of what's going to happen later. Here is the first chapter from Edward's point of view. It explains what happened when people lost contact to him. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I love them and I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Now, do read this chapter and leave a review :) they make me want to update faster!**

**La Libertà di Amarci Qui, Senza Limiti**

**Chapter 1**** – Ever Thine, Ever Mine, Ever Ours**

(London, England)

I walked around in my apartment, looking over the many historical monuments grazing London's surface. I considered myself both blessed and cursed at the same time. I rested my forehead against the window, granting me the beautiful panoramic view over London. I often caught myself standing there, looking like a moron with my face pressed up against the glass, contemplating my situation. I found myself taking trips down memory lane, back to the old days where I was… happy. Life changes and sometimes, at incredible speed, you find yourself unable to keep up. Three minutes is all it takes to change everything. Simple three minutes. It's almost absurd how much can happen in three minutes; it takes three minutes to make instant noodles. The average length of a pop song is three minutes. Well, according to Wikipedia it is. It is advised to reduce showering time to three minutes to conserve water, well that might be a little difficult for certain people – and I'm not thinking of my dear twin sister, whom I hadn't spoken with for seven years. I abandoned my old life seven years ago.

But again; three minutes is all it takes. Those are three minutes I will never get back. It seemed like another life time. I felt the strongest urge to break the window in front of me, when I thought back to what happened years ago. I finally pried myself away from the offending window and back to my bedroom. I had a closet with clothes and shoes, a simple bed, a nightstand. Lamps and my guitar. But only one thing caught my eye. It was my most precious possession since I came here. I fingered the photo in my hand. I caressed her face with my index finger. It was a gentle touch to match her gentle soul. The way she glowered in her white dress with me next to her, made my heart flutter.

Isabella Swan, my Bella, my beloved. There we were, seventeen and in love. It was amazing how easy it had been for us… I mean, to just fall in love like that. But fate had other plans for us apparently. I wanted to curse fate for putting me here. I opened the drawer in the nightstand and retrieved a small velvet box. I fingered the lid profoundly and closed my eyes in remembrance.

I had just picked out the rings. Beautiful promise rings. I would offer myself to Bella till the day she'd tire of me, which I hoped was never. But I never got the chance to give it to her… My world shattered and fell to pieces, when _they_ shattered the glass door to the jeweler. _They_ beat me to the ground.

"This face is going to haunt you in your dreams till the day you die, and trust me… You are a marked man. We are the Volturi" he had said. Yes he was true, visions of that day, seven years ago, still haunted me in my sleep. I tried not to sleep, but I was only human. They left me broken and battered on the ground amongst glass shards. I had to pick myself up and when I was sure that they had left, I had only one thing in my mind. Bella. But she was off limits. She had suddenly become the forbidden fruit and I was no longer to touch her. I was a marked man. I had heard of the Volturi before. They were like the Italian Mafia. They left no survivors if they saw fit. If it meant staying away from Bella would keep her safe, I would do it. No matter how much it hurt, I couldn't bring myself regret the decision to keep her safe. I drove out of the town of Forks and hurried to the only person who could help me now. He was my last hope now and I didn't like admitting it.

I drove for a while, not caring about the speed limits as usual. I stopped outside a legal looking building. I closed the door firmly behind me and eyed my guitar in the backseat. I walked in long strides to the main entrance. The lady at the reception eyed me curiously and I gave her a stressed smile, charms aside.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm here to see Mr. Jenks" I told her as I leaned onto the desk. She gave me a funny look and snapped out of whatever daze she had been in.

"Uhm, do you have an appointment sir…" she asked hesitantly.

"Edouard Cigne and no I don't have an appointment" I answered. She seemed to contemplate the name.

"Is that French?" she asked as a proverbial light bulb appeared over her head. I nodded and sighed. Please, woman, faster!

"Please, ma'am time is of the essence here and it is an important matter, which I wish to discuss with Mr. Jenks" I pleaded and her eyes softened.

"Take a seat in the waiting room and he'll be right out" she said and called Mr. Jenks through the intercom.

I sat there in the waiting room sweating my butt off. Gone was my calm and collected nature, and in its place was anxiety and fear. I wasn't a religious man, but I sure hoped that some God was watching over me. If not Allah or Buddha, I wouldn't mind having Mufasa up there helping me. Thank God, or Mufasa, that I only had to wait there for a couple of minutes before a middle-aged and balding man appeared. He looked tired and stressed, but he waved me to him.

"J. Jenks, how can I help you young man?" he asked in a father-like tone. What I wouldn't do to have Carlisle with me now.

"Mr. Jenks, my name is Edouard Cigne and I have some important issues at hand that I want to discuss with you" I said calmly. His facial expression changed and the warm eyes grew distant.

"Well, of course Mr. Cigne. You look quite beaten up… This way to my office" even his tone had changed to a more business-like. I was getting more uncomfortable by the second. He led the way to the elevators and the doors opened with a creaky sound and we both stepped in. It was an awkward scene for both of us. He pressed the button, leading us to the top floor. The doors opened with an audible "bing" and we exited the elevator. He took the lead again and I just followed him, while eyeing his back. We walked down the long hallway with several doors on each side. Where was he taking me? He reached a door at the very end of the hallway. I looked back and noticed the eerie atmosphere here. He opened the door and held it open for me to step in.

"Take a seat Mr. Cigne… If that's even your name" he added. I nodded, my lips were tight. He closed the door, locked it and proceeded to sit behind his large oak desk. He leaned back and folded his hands, his demeanor business-like again, but his face showed little interest. I cleared my throat, ready to tell my story.

"Mr. Jenks, I am here because I need your help" I stated honestly. He nodded, waited for me to continue.

"My name isn't Edouard Cigne, but Edward Cullen. I know what you do, and I need your help in that exact area, Mr. Jenks" I said.

"Cullen? The name sounds familiar. Unusual, but familiar. Would you by any chances be related to Dr. Cullen?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen is my father, but that is not important here. I need a new identity. I… Have to get out of here" I choked on the last part. Not only was the thought alone painful, even the words were killing me.

"Woah, easy there, son" he waved and sipped some water from his mug.

"Why would you need all that? Your parents didn't like your report card?" he asked, almost jokingly and he seemed amused.

"Mr. Jenks, does it look like I'm joking?" I asked seriously in a grave tone. He still didn't look convinced.

"I had a small run-in with the Volturi" as I said that his smile faltered and he looked horror-struck. He gripped his almost non-existent hair.

"What?! And you're still alive!" he asked, looking flabbergasted. Then he eyed me with pure astonishment and admiration in his eyes. He really made me uncomfortable.

"Guess I'm still breathing, but not for long if I stay here" I said. He nodded with a grave expression.

"We have to get you out of here… You have family?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't want them with me. It would be foolish of me if I involved them and dragged them with me to the grave" I sighed, folded my hands and rested them in my lap.

"That's it. You're right" he said and he looked like he just got an idea.

"Are you willing to abandon every form for connection and relation between you and your family?" he leaned closer to me and stared me dead in the eye. I nodded without hesitation. It was a given. He reached one hand out and rested it on my left shoulder.

"You're a good boy who's in an unholy situation. I'll pray for you. You have to leave the country as soon as possible" how was I supposed to do so without my parents interfering?

"How are we going to do that?" I asked curiously.

"I know it sounds harsh, son, but we'll have to fake your death" he said with a tone of finality. I drew in a sharp breath, it was almost a gasp. It would break everybody's heart. Was it for the best? Bella… My sweet beloved, Bella. She would be forced to let me go. Alice, my dear sister, whom I had always shared a connection with. Carlisle and Esme… I pushed all thoughts about my family away. Leaving them behind would prolong their lives and ensure their happiness. Alice would have the chance of pursuing a career in the fashion industry. Bella would live a great life, marry and have beautiful children. She would die old in her warm bed. Her kind spirit was not to be chased or hunted. What saddened me the most was that I wouldn't be the one she grew old with, have children with and… I had lost the battle no matter what I chose to do.

"I agree, Mr. Jenks, but how do we do that?"

"Leave it to me. I just need… Your car and some of your possession that people would recognize" he said, quickly. I raised an eyebrow at him and felt a tugging from my pinkie. I looked down and saw the ring which Alice had given me.

"This ring…" I said as I pulled it off. I held it in front of my eyes, remembering the circumstances when I got it.

"My sister found it in a cereal box. She swore that if I ever took it off, she would reveal my biggest secret" I inwardly chuckled at the memory.

"Perfect. So she would be able to recognize it?" he asked. I nodded solemnly.

"Good… Your death will probably keep the Volturi at bay for a while. I don't think they will be fooled, so it is merely a decoy for a few years. You'll have to keep it low for a while" he warned. I laughed sarcastically. I was a magnet for problems – if not, problems find me. He ignored the laugh and got up. He pressed a button on the phone.

"Morgan, I need you to call Ryan for m e. Tell him that it's urgent. We'll also need Stephanie, but tell her to come in 2 hours. Ryan has to be here in one, thank you" he said and removed the finger from the button.

"Ryan's a professional hair dresser. He does my hair" he mumbled as he ran his hand over the bald spot.

"And who's Stephanie?" I asked.

"Photographer. We'll need photos for your passport and driver's license" he said and sat down again. "I have some favors to redeem from many countries…"

"Water, son?" he asked. I politely declined. He pulled out a paper and a pen.

"Let's take care of the basics" he said. I nodded.

"Your name is going to be Eduardo Cigne, as you said" he mumbled as he wrote it down.

"No, sir, I would like to be called Edouard. Eduardo… is a no-no for me" I said hastily. He looked weirdly at me.

"Inside joke" I replied shortly.

"Do you know what your last name means? It's French for a swan" he said. Yes, I was perfectly aware of that. That way I could carry a part of Bella with me, when I started my new life.

"Your ancestors are French, but they settled in England after WWII. I have contacts in London. Give me your keys and wallet with ID's now" he said. Already?

"Can I at least keep a couple of things?" I asked.

"What?"

"My guitar. The rest I need is in my pockets" I said as I fingered the velvet box in my pocket.

_End flashback_

I rose from the bed and circled my apartment. Everything had seemed so intimidating when I first came here. Even the toilet seemed like an alien object. Or lavatory as the British called them. It took months for me to master the British accent, even though my American shone through some times. But I had no problems now. All was well. Except for the fact that all wasn't well. I had a job and made good money. Mr. Jenks got me a job at a law firm. After years where I haven't heard from the Volturi I began mingling with the socialites, I was invited at parties. I was a simple 24-year old man who had a decent job and apartment. I needed nothing else. I constantly had women thrown at me – they threw themselves at me. However, only one woman would be able to fill out the empty void in my heart. Bella, my beloved Bella. I missed her a lot. Every night before I went to bed, I would look at our picture. It gave me strength, she gave me strength. It convinced me that what I was doing was right. She was safe and that was all that mattered to me. Though, I couldn't help but to contemplate the 'what if's' and what could have been.

I often caught myself wondering what our children could have looked like. Would we have a sons, girls or both? How many? Would they have Bella's gentle nature, hair and my eyes? Schools? Ivy League? What about names? I only knew that I would find happiness in Bella and live the rest of my life with her. But now it wasn't a possibility. Bella was impossible and unattainable.

It was strange not having a family to return home to. It was strange, knowing that you were dead to the family. I no longer existed – I was just a faint memory. I hoped Bella wasn't hurting as much as I was.

I glanced at my watch – 5 o'clock. I needed to take a stroll. I grabbed my coat and umbrella. Bare necessities in this city. I exited my apartment and took the lift down. The grey clouds glared at me as I got out on the streets. People were everywhere, each in their own little world. Even if we shared the same planet, we were in different galaxies. I adjusted my collar before I began to briskly walk away from the sad sight. I needed a livelier atmosphere and what seemed like the best place? Piccadilly Circus it is. Tourists and locals flooded the place. The statue of Eros stole the attention of many tourists. I leaned against a lamp post and took in the surroundings. This was a welcomed chaos. I saw some children running around, chasing doves. A little girl got too eager and stumbled in front of me. I quickly caught before her before she hit the ground. Her eyes were closed, she was waiting for the pending fall, but it never came. I steadied her on the ground. She looked like a 7-year-old. She opened her eyes and revealed a pair of green eyes and her auburn hair was pulled into two pigtails.

"Are you okay, darling?" I asked. I didn't have to think about my accent anymore. It almost came natural to me. She nodded carefully. I held her by the shoulders; I was still crouching so I was at eyelevel with her. I smiled at her.

"Isabel!" A woman's voice called out and got her attention. Her head snapped up and looked at the direction of the voice. A woman was fast approaching us, she looked just like the girl – this must be her mother. She reached us and kneeled down as well.

"Dearest Isabel, are you okay? I hope you haven't bothered this man too much" she said sternly as she pulled the girl to her and dusted her clothes off.

"I'm sorry, mum, he caught me before I fell" she said and bit her lower lip. She reminded me too much of Bella. It was painful. Her mother looked at me and smiled appreciatively.

"I know, I saw" she said as she nodded.

"She wasn't a bother at all" I said and got up. The woman was about to get up as well. She gasped when she finally saw all of me. Carlisle raised me to be a gentleman, so I held out a hand for her, so I could help her up. She looked at my hand and put hers in mine. I gently pulled her up. She didn't let go of my hand, even though I willed her to do so. Please let go, please let go.

"My name is Patricia Watson. I would like it if you would join us for dinner someday" she asked.

"My name is Edouard Cigne, I have to kindly decline your offer, Mrs. Watson" I said.

"Miss Watson… I just got divorced" she said as she tightened her grip on Isabel's shoulder.

"Miss Watson, I am a busy man, unfortunately, but if you ever need my service or help, I will do my best to assist" I said as I slipped her my number. It was hard to be a single mum. She smiled at me and I nodded.

"I'll be off then" I said as I nodded one last time before turning away. I needed a peaceful place now, so I ran over to one of the famous red busses going to my favorite place in the whole of London. I took a seat next to a sleeping man. His glasses were askew and his briefcase was quite big. You met different people on a bus. Who said a bus ride could be boring? The bus came to an abrupt halt. I looked down and found a car driving the wrong direction. Probably a tourist. I chuckled to myself. I was hopeless when I had to take driving lessons in London. I KEPT taking the passenger seat instead of the driver's seat. I KEPT driving in the wrong lane and don't even mention the roundabouts. Driving like a Cullen here would be signing my death wish.

I pressed the stop button, signaling to the chauffeur that I would like to descend. I decided to get off earlier than expected so I could walk the rest of the way. This area of London certainly was quieter. I glanced at the watch again. 6.15 p.m. that meant that there wouldn't be that many people here. I entered the park and looked at the scene unfolding before my eyes. Kensington Gardens. Trees everywhere and there was an odd serene atmosphere here. This was my favorite place in London. I took my time to take in the silence as I made my way to my spot. I stopped by the Italian Garden Fountains. It was a beautiful sight. I wish I could show it to Bella. Heck, I wish I could give her the whole world – If she'd asked me to. I sighed. Should I move on? Bella had probably found a love in somebody else. It sucks when your love is across the Atlantic and she doesn't know that you exist. I may sound like a teenage brooder, who's in love with a girl, who doesn't think he exists. Only that it's true in my case. I pulled myself from the fountains and headed to my spot. Luckily nobody was there and I could be myself.

The statue of Peter Pan stood there as lonely as ever. I walked over to it and touched the old material that formed the seven-year old boy. I looked at the small details adorning this piece of art. The small animals were carefully crafted and looked so delicate on the foot of the statue. I leaned against it. I often came here to think.

"What's up, Peter?" I mumbled as I circled the statue. I leaned against the fence and looked at him. Why was I forced to grow up like that? I wish I could go back in time, seven years ago, but I couldn't. I began to contemplate the dreadful what if's and what could have been again. It made my uneasy, and I thought it was best if I returned home to the apartment. The trip back was as lonely as ever. I had often envisioned Bella waiting for me in the kitchen with a batch of fresh baked muffins. She would run over to me and hug me, whisper loving nonsense in my ear. I would kiss her, shove my love in the kisses, hoping she would know how much I loved her. We would eat, joke and then I would carry her to the bed, where we would make sweet love. I hadn't had sex since Bella, nor did I want to. I must have seemed prudent to the world outside. I soon learned that I had no woman to distract me. I went over to my desk by the panoramic window and turned on the laptop. I logged on to my mail service and wrote my daily emails and replied most of them. But before I could turn it off, I had to do what I did every night.

Dearest love,

I dream about you every night, you are present in my thoughts no matter what time of the day it is. I see you everywhere, yet you aren't here. I long to touch your lovely skin, your hair and to kiss your eyelids. I miss your voice, your beautiful blush and your wit. I often find myself unable to leave the bed, unwilling to meet the world outside. A world that thinks that Edward Cullen is dead. During the day I'm Edouard Cigne, but here I'm Edward Cullen. I'm going to include an extract of a poem from Beethoven. You know how much I love his music.

My angel, I have just been told that the mailcoach goes every day - therefore I must close at once so that you may receive the letter at once - Be calm, only by a calm consideration of our existence can we achieve our purpose to live together - Be calm - love me - today - yesterday - what tearful longings for you - you - you - my life - my all - farewell. Oh continue to love me - never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved.  
ever thine  
ever mine  
ever ours

I belong to you and so does my heart, my dear Bella.

Yours,

Edward Cullen.

I typed in an address. Two minutes later I got an answer. Failure to deliver the mail to the following recipients. Excellent. You may think I'm crazy for writing to an address that doesn't exist. But the illusion of writing to Bella, just seemed to keep me sane – even though it seems like pure insanity. I went back to my bed and lied on my side. I grabbed the photo and sighed.

I love you, Bella – I'm sorry.

**AN:**

**I know that there were many legal procedures I left out when he had to get out of the country – mainly because I know nothing about it! It's only fiction and it's a plot thing. It's been years since I last was in London, so I'm relying on memory and pictures. If any of you are Brits and would like to help me some time – your help is appreciated :D **

**Hope you liked it! Please review and I won't update for a couple of days. Though, I hope I have a new laptop under the Christmas tree. **

**Happy holidays and take care of yourself!**

**Love you all,**

**Anne**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Holy crap! 77 reviews for two chapters?! Don't know what to say, but keep them coming :) Sorry about the wait – you know how busy these times are. I'd have to say thanks for the support. If I could, I would mail each of you reviewers a bucket of Ben and Jerry ice cream. I know I love B&J. Hope you had a nice Christmas or whatever you celebrate. I know I fell in to the New Year – it was quite entertaining. But guess what? I got a HUGE laptop for Christmas! I love it. **

**There was a small error concerning this chapter, but it's fixed now and this is chapter 2.**

**Again thanks for the support and thanks to those who added this story on alert and fav! I really appreciate it and I love you all for it. Dedicated to all of you who have supported me through my ups and downs. **

**The song in the chapter is "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy. **

**Chapter 2 – A Fine Frenzy at the Contour**

(Seattle, Washington)

A loud groan came from the double doors across the room. I turned at the sound from behind the bar. I was wiping the counter until the noises piqued my interest. Emmett and Jasper were carrying heavy boxes from the car. Emmett saw this as routinely exercise, while Jasper was having a harder time. His face was red from the pressure and a light sheen of sweat adorned his forehead. I hurriedly poured them two glasses of coke, putting them on the counter. They had been working and moving since early morning, and I had to say that they were hard working people. Jasper dropped the last box with a loud and long sigh. He stretched and then lunged for the glass of coke. He downed the whole glass in one go and sighed appreciatively.

"Thanks, darling" he said as he leaned against the counter. Emmett flexed his bulky arms as he walked over to us. He also took several gulps before putting the glass down.

"That was it!" he exclaimed as we looked around us. This was it. It was all ours.

"Come on! Let's make it official and put the sign up, outside" Jasper said and moved away from the counter. He walked over to the furthest corner of the room and picked up a sign that had been draped over.

"Let me take it" Emmett said teasingly as he took it from Jasper. I shook my head at his childish behavior. But then again, that's one of the quality we loved in Emmett. Rosalie and Alice entered the door after having done some shopping.

"Easy, monkey man" Rosalie said as she battered her eyelashes at Emmett, who instantly turned into a puddle of goo before her. I had to laugh – I couldn't help it. It's amazing how Rosalie could turn the strong Emmett into a puddle of goo in mere seconds. Emmett put the sign down again and sighed helplessly at Rosalie.

"Baby, my arms are sore… Could you kiss them better?" Emmett asked with a large pout. I almost fell to the floor laughing my butt off. I had to get a firm grip of the counter as Alice and Jasper laughed wholeheartedly. Rosalie didn't hesitate as she kisses his arms, almost forgetting that they had an audience. I cleared my throat to make them aware of our presence. Emmett looked and then smiled at us unabashedly. He pulled her face up to his and kissed her fiercely.

"OKAY! ENOUGH!" I yelled, clutching my stomach. They pulled away from each other, but not without sending each other suggestive glances.

"Can you at least wait till we are done here?" I asked and they nodded. We all walked outside and watched Emmett setting up the sign. Café Lettuce Meat & Rock – it was ours.

I was miserable for years after Edward died. I had finally come to terms with the truth and there was nothing else to do – I couldn't deny it anymore… The problem was that I couldn't let him go. A small fraction of my heart still clung to memories of our blissful happiness. That didn't mean that he didn't occupy the major part of my heart. I know it sounds like a contradiction, but my life was full of them. I spent several days in my bedroom, refusing to acknowledge the world outside. It held no meaning to me without Edward there. I refused listening to music – it reminded me too much of him and what we had.

When I finally allowed myself to listen to music, I entered the stage of grief. It was a difficult time and I felt so hollow – I couldn't even use my own words to describe it. At first I wouldn't acknowledge any feelings in relation to grieving. I guess you could call that denial. All I knew was that I wasn't feeling normal at all. Alice told me to embrace these feelings – it would lessen the pain and my grief would lessen. I needed to allow myself time to grieve because it was an important aspect in my healing. But I felt like if I did embrace these unknown feelings, I would gradually let go of him. That was one of my biggest fears.

For a year, I was unbearable to be around. I was physically drained and don't even mention my emotional control – or lack thereof. One moment I could be joyful, and the other I would cry my eyes out. I was a ticking bomb. Alice and I helped each other, while Carlisle and Esme helped each other as well. I had never known that when you let somebody get too close – you'll forget how it feels inside. We were depressed, lonely and left alone – although Alice and Jasper had found each other. I regularly visited Carlisle and Esme and I guess they were happy to see me as well. They were my second family and I wouldn't trade them for anything else in the world.

Even though I wasn't the biggest shopping fan alive, Alice, Rosalie and I were having a great time. They were the sisters I never had.

"Look who's here!" a female voice said as somebody approached us. We all turned to see Emily walking over to us with the most adorable baby in her arms. Alice and Rose squealed when they neared us. Emily's face was glowing – and I totally understood her. I reached my arms out and Emily immediately placed the baby in my arms. I eyed her in my arms, her petite form and the peacefulness adorning her pretty face.

"Hey Isalena…" I cooed as I nuzzled her cheek with my nose. Emily was beaming so much I almost had to get a pair of sunglasses.

"She's so adorable…" I whispered, as she was still sleeping.

"So is her godmother" she whispered back and smiled at me. I just had to smile back. Her last comment triggered a small trip down memory lane. Before I had time to reminisce about the past, Emily broke my chain of thoughts.

"Oh, it's gorgeous! I can't believe you're finally done!" she exclaimed as she took in the façade. She sighed appreciatively and held her hand in front of her lips, as if she was in awe.

"Café Lettuce Meat and Rock" she said and laughed.

"Clever one! Let us meet and rock!" she continued and then smiled at the rest of the gang.

"Sam's in the apartment, why don't we head up and celebrate there?" she suggested. Alice squealed again while jumping up and down and clapping her hands. Jasper let out a sigh in exasperation.

"Yeah, let's go" Rosalie agreed and we followed Emily to her apartment.

I loved the décor of the place – partly courtesy of Esme and Emily herself. Emily and I had known each other for years, as we met at the reservation when I still lived in Forks before Charlie and Renee split up. I missed the old times, but I finally realized that they were never to return again and I should just make the best out of what I had. In fact, I had enough. I couldn't ask for more, but one figure from the past would always linger on my mind. Sam immediately greeted us when we entered the apartment. He was well-trained as usual, and he was quite handsome. Then again – most from the La Push crew were handsome, even Jake. I couldn't help but to notice that Jake had showed some interest, but I couldn't find myself to return it. Just yet.

"Here, Bella, couldn't you please hold her while I get some refreshments for us?" she asked as she handed me Isalena. I sat down on the couch with her in my outstretched arms. She was beautiful, perfectly healthy and lacked no curiosity. I leaned back and brought her closer to me. She looked up at me with beautiful brown eyes and her gaze was curious and adventurous. As it should be. I nuzzled her soft cheek again and she yawned. I knew I was boring, even a baby could tell. I giggled to myself and just had to smile at her. She yawned again and made some funny noises. I remember seeing Emily for the first time.

FLASHBACK

We drove home from the funeral in an unnerving silence. I still didn't want the radio on. All forms of music would be a painful reminder of him. I wasn't ready to expose myself to music. I could only hear Charlie's breathing and still everything was black. I had yet to remove my blindfold. If I don't see it – it wasn't real.

Charlie stopped and killed the engine. It was eerily silent and I took it off. I went out of the car and squinted my eyes at the sun. Too bright and shiny. I turned to Charlie and the cruiser.

"Dad, you should go and be with Carlisle and Esme…" I said and he nodded. He turned the cruiser on again and sent me one last, lingering look. I watched with sad eyes as he drove away. Truth to be told, I needed some space to… deal with this. I entered my room and made sure to open the window. Maybe this was all a joke and he would teasingly climb through my window again. Like he had that night… Where he first sang to me – my favorite song of his "Picture Perfect", I remembered the feeling of content he gave me. I felt beautiful and he made me feel perfect. Yes, he would climb through the window, laughing over something, take me into his arms and kiss me as if there would be no tomorrow. I waited for hours. The sun had slowly sunk, leaving behind the redish-pink hue in the evening sky. It was twilight. Our favorite time. He never came. My hand shook slightly as I reached out for the only remnant from our love. Our picture. It was almost out of this world. It was heaven. I still had that white dress somewhere. We looked so happy and carefree. My stomach churned as I remembered the sensation that was hidden behind the passionate kiss. I took off my sweater and threw on his t-shirt. It still smelled like him. I then made my way over to my bed and lied down, clutching the photo to my chest. I sobbed. It would never be the same again. I turned on my iPod and found the song, I downloaded for fun some years ago. I never knew that I would put myself in the singer's position. I put the song on repeat and leaned onto the side and closed my eyes.

"_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do"

Somebody shook my body, trying to wake me up.

_"I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?_

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do"

I opened my eyes and saw a girl hovering above me. No, she was a woman. I removed my earplugs and sat up.

"Who are you?" I asked drowsily.

"I'm Emily" she said and smiled a sad smile. Then it dawned on me. She was my first friend at the reservation.

"Oh, god!" I said as I threw myself at her. She immediately hugged me back and whispered soothing nonsense into my ears.

"I'm sorry about Edward" she said as she ran her fingers through my hair. I cried even more.

END OF FLASHBACK

Isalena's hic-cupping brought me back to reality. She was still staring at me as if I was the most peculiar creature on Earth. I kissed her small nose and she squealed.

"Who's a beautiful girl..?" I cooed.

FLASHBACK

"Bella, we need to talk" Emily said as she sat next to me. We agreed on meeting at the diner for some lunch. She told me it was urgent so I had no choice but to show up.

"Spill" I said as I took a sip of my coffee. She looked as if she was about to burst from happiness.

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed.

"NO WAY!" I said as I grabbed her hands.

"Yes, it's true! I got a test and it was positive! I'm having Sam's baby…" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Congratulations…" I whispered back and hugged her tightly.

"Bella, I want you to be its godmother…" she said.

"You mean as its legal guardian?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course" I said and stroked her back repeatedly.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Come on, Bella! Cheers for Café Lettuce Meat and Rock!" Sam said as he handed me a glass of champagne.

This was going to be my new beginning. We all clinked glasses and downed them in one go.

"Congrats Bells! It was your idea, you know" Emmett said and clinked my glass once more. I laughed at him.

"Come on, I wouldn't have been able to get this far without you all, so stop putting this on only me" I said and Emmett's smile widened. He wrapped one of his arms around Rose's shoulder, and she unconsciously leaned into him. I had to say that I did miss that sort of contact with another human being. Don't get me wrong – it wasn't that I felt socially isolated, but it was more the fact that they had a "significant other" whereas… mine was quite absent. I often woke up, with my arms wrapped around myself. Somehow I felt cold in my warm bed.

"Emily, could you take her again? I need to go home for a bit" I said as Emily leaned over to me. She took Isalena out of my arms and cuddled her in her own. I had to smile at the sight – this was pure love. Unconditional and it was there. Sam leaned in to his two beloveds and kissed them both. I got up to leave, but Alice immediately stopped me. She grabbed my arm and intensely studied my face before speaking.

"We should go out tonight, Bella" she suggested and offered a small smile.

"Yeah, I believe a celebration is in order" Rose backed her up, cornering me up. I was trapped, and there was no way out when they ganged up against me. I sighed begrudgingly and nodded. Alice smiled in triumph and high fived Rose.

"Let's go home to Rose and pick outfits! I even let you veto…" Alice begged and I just couldn't resist her.

"So where are we going?" I asked – perhaps I should place a warning for the security of other party-goers. If you spot a dancing Swan, or attempted dance, you should stay away as she is dangerous to those within a radius of 2 meters. I chuckled at the image and waited for their answer. They had been discussing for a little while.

"How about Contour?" Rose finally asked. I nodded. This would be a first. I wasn't much of a party person. I was Bella Swan, the silent girl sitting in the corner. And for a good reason indeed! Unfortunately, I was quite accident prone and would likely stumble over thin air. Add a pair of stilettos and you'll have my funeral. If you wish, you could add some alcohol and you'll have the apocalypse.

"Will you join us, Sam and Em?" Jasper asked from the couch next to me. Emily seemed to consider it while cuddling Isalena.

"If we find a baby sitter, we'll join you" she said. That was understandable. We all got up to leave after saying bye to them. Alice, Rose and I walked hand in hand while discussing dressing tactics. We've sent Jasper and Emmett away for the time being. I don't know why, but they have been dying to set me up with someone. I was grateful for that, but I just had no urge to date. I must admit that I hated being the third wheel, but they tried with all their might to not make me feel awkward. But then again, I was Isabella Swan. Awkward was my second middle name. I looked up at the sky and was met with grey clouds. Would I ever learn to appreciate the sun again? I wasn't a religious person, but I couldn't help but wonder if Edward was up there, looking down at me. I wanted him with me. I wanted to laugh, cry and just be with him. There was so much I wanted to do with him, and even though we were young, I felt like he was my soul mate. I felt a silent tear running down my cheek as the skies opened up and the rain poured down, mixing with my lone tear.

"Oh, not again!" Alice screeched and we hurried to our apartment. Alice hated the rain with a passion, especially after having done quite a number on her hair today. For Alice, the rain was only enjoyable if you were inside, bundled up, reading a fashion magazine with a cup of Starbucks' finest. I guess I felt the same way with coffee: fine for own enjoyment, but consumed by Alice you would have a pesky pixie for hours.

"Run, run!" Rose urged as she finally reached our door step with Alice and I lingering behind.

"Girl, in these shoes, this IS running" Alice said as she jogged in the most comical way ever.

"You too Swan!" Rose chided.

"Rather wet than end up with no face at all" I said calmly as I walked with my normal pace. We scurried up the stairs to our apartment and immediately threw everything we had in our hands away.

"Coffee!" Alice yelled.

"Or the alternative also known as hot chocolate" Rose said as she got out three mugs. I went into my room and looked at myself in the mirror. There looking back at me was a woman. A woman, whose eyes had seen nothing, yet seen it all. Chocolate brown, some would say, but to me they were just… brown. Dull, boring and lifeless. Some say that the day Edward walked out of our lives the light disappeared from my eyes. Maybe they were right, I didn't know. I sat down on my bed and looked at the pictures on my night stand. They were all sweet memories, but what's in the past remains in the past. I could do nothing about it. My eyes lingered on my favorite photo of them all. The one with Edward and I at the concert. I sighed as I studied it closely.

"Bella?" Alice's voice came from the door. I looked up and saw her standing there with a hesitant look. I moved a bit and made room for her on the bed. She took that as an invitation. She saw the picture in my hand and smiled sadly. She wrapped her small arms around me and rested her chin on my shoulder. I could feel something wet hitting my skin, but I didn't mind. She began sniffling and I just had to hug her back. I ran my hand up and down her back, soothingly, trying to give her some sort of comfort in this pain we shared.

"I'm sorry" I sobbed and my arms around her tightened. She shook her head against me.

"Don't be… I tend to look back myself…" she whispered and her small body shook. Losing your twin brother was like losing your other half. Alice hadn't been the same since then. I missed the old, vibrant and bubbly Alice. We weren't the same. We were only fractions of what we would be, all we could do was making the best out of our situation.

"Bella… The main point here is that we have to move on… But that doesn't mean that I don't think back and of what could have been…" Alice reasoned and pulled back a bit. I could see she'd been crying as well. Her eyes were painfully red and swollen as evidences.

"What if I don't want to… move on?" I asked in my broken voice. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You have to… Edward wouldn't have wanted you to end up alone… Someone has to give you the wedding, Edward couldn't give you… You will find someone, Bella" Alice continued. She sounded so smart, and the prospect of finding someone to share my life with was soothing.

"And besides… I know for a fact that you do have an admirer…" Alice giggled silently. I blushed.

"See now this is a good sign! You're blushing and not grimacing- as you've been doing for a while now…" Rose said as she emerged from the door.

"Care to share with the class?" I asked Alice. She needed to spill about this admirer.

"Aww, come on Bella, are you blind?" she asked and gasped as the words left her mouth. She covered her mouth with her tiny hands and her eyes were wide with shock.

"I can never get used to it!" she hissed and hid her face in my shoulder. I laughed.

"It's okay, Alice" I said and hugged her awkwardly.

"So… Let's pick dresses!" Rose said enthusiastically. I never understood why jeans weren't classified as party dressing, but NO! According to Alice, I had to show my wonderful legs. Why don't we just chop them off?

Rose found a black strapless dress that hugged her curves just the right way. She was divine, every man's wet dream. With hair most supermodels would envy and the smile every toothpaste commercial would die to have in them, she ruled the dance floors out there. She was elegant and poised. She was Rosalie Hale. She was the definition of pure beauty and she walked with the grace of a thousand Julliard dancers. Her staggering beauty was second to none.

And there was Alice Cullen, petite and bubbly. Her radiance on the dance floor was electrifying and she would never hesitate to show how to strut in front of an audience. Don't let her size fool you, she can be a deadly bomb. She had chosen and red dress, halter neck and it stopped above her knees, accentuating her legs as well, even though they weren't as long as Rose's. Her makeup was subtle, but her hair was wild. I could only look at them with envy in my eyes as they tried to beautify me. As if that was possible. I began mumbling the theme to Mission Impossible as they did my hair. My boring brown, messy and good for nothing hair. Alice told me she would die for my hair, but I simply didn't see why. Yeah, why don't we just chop that off also?

I had agreed to a midnight blue strapless dress. Mainly, because it was Edward's and my favorite color. He was right… The color just seemed right and it really complemented my skin tone. Alice gasped as she stood back to appreciate her work. I looked in the mirror and thought: Heh, not bad.

"Come on, Bella, you can do better than that! Smile!" Rose chided and playfully hit me. I forced a smile that said: Happy now?!

"Get a grip, Swan" she answered and turned me to her.

"Listen if it makes you feel any better: I would totally do you, if I was a guy or lesbian" she said seriously.

"No, it just made me feel more awkward" I said. She began laughing and I just had to join in the madness.

"There, there, be kind to each other" Alice scolded as she put on her earrings.

Somebody knocked on the door. I turned and exited my room to open.

"Gosh, Bella, you look dazzling!" Jasper said in his southern accent as he entered the apartment, with Emmett behind him.

"Looking good, sis!" he said as he gave me a huge, bone crushing bear hug.

"Thanks! You too" I spluttered for air as he sat me down. There was another person waiting behind Emmett. He entered as well and it took me a minute to recognize him.

"Guess who's back in town!" Emmett said as he patted the man on his back. He sent me an awkward smile.

"Jake!" I squealed and hugged him. He laughed and swung me around in the living room. He sat me down and kissed my forehead. He handed me a bouquet of roses and I had to marvel at the beauty of them.

"Thanks" I smiled and sat them in water.

"No problem" he said.

"Haha, guess who's back, it's Black" Rose said as she and Alice emerged from their rooms. Their guys sent them appreciative looks.

"Emily and Sam will meet us there" Emmett said as he read a text from his cell phone.

"So they found a sitter?" I asked. Emmett nodded. I smiled – maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Yeah, Carrie, a sweet girl. She actually asked me if she could be a waitress at the café" Emmett said.

"Sure, we could always use a pair of hands here and there" I nodded.

"Contour it is!" Jasper said and we dialed after cabs. Seattle was a big city and I had yet to see it all. We had all moved here after Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett finished college. Forks wasn't big enough for us and we needed more opportunities out there. We settled for Seattle, but we knew that this wasn't going to be our final destination.

Alice had gotten a job as an intern at a fashion house. She really liked it there, so that was great for her. Rose was designing clothes for another store, while working as a receptionist at a car dealership. They just couldn't refuse her face for the store. And besides that, she had knowledge about cars most guys would envy her for.

Jasper, Emmett and I opened our café down town Seattle, and we were hoping for something good. Who knew what the future had in store for our small café. We had grown to be mature people and Forks was our fundament.

We got out of the cabs and saw the huge line. We saw Sam and Emily waiting and they were almost at the door. They waved us over to them. I always felt bad jumping lines, but when Rose was in charge, you'd better follow her. We entered the clubs and the dance beat washed over us like a tsunami.

"Why don't you find a table and we'll get the drinks" Jake yelled over the music and we the girls found an empty table close to the dance floor.

"So… Jake's got it bad for you, eh?" Emily asked me as I got seated next to her. I blushed.

"Yeah, you should totally give him a chance" Alice winked at me. I sat there contemplating on what to say, but I came up with nothing. I just sat there. The boys returned and Jake sat next to me, handing my drink. I mouthed a silent thank you to him and he just nodded smilingly. We were all drinking, besides Sam. He and Emily came here on his motorcycle, so he had to stay sober.

"Did I tell you that you look absolutely stunning?" he leaned into my ear and asked.

"Not the last 5 minutes, no" I smiled and he rubbed his head nervously.

Cobra Starship's Good Girls Go Bad were on now and Alice and Rose forced me onto the dance floor. I must say that I put up a good fight, but again, when you were up against Alice and Rose, you were fighting a lost battle.

"Just feel the music and dance, Swan!" Rose said as she wiggled her hips to the music. She gained a lot of attention, but she blew it off. I just moved around awkwardly and wanted to get off the dance floor as quickly as possible. But hey, one song wouldn't kill me, right? I might have thought that a little bit too early; another person became a little bit too pushy and sent me stumbling across the dance floor with my stilettos. Somehow somebody grabbed me before Bellatornado could wreck havoc in this place. I looked up and saw my savior. It was Jake in all his glory. I had failed to notice how well-built he was and how manly he had grown to look. He wasn't the boy from La Push. He was a man now. I blushed as I noticed our proximity.

"Can I have a dance?" he asked and I just nodded numbly, throwing all kinds of inhibitions out of the proverbial window. He held me close and wouldn't let me go.

We danced like that for a while before we've had enough for tonight. We had to open the café tomorrow and we had to look somewhat presentable. I was stoked to say the least. We agreed on finishing the night at Sam's and Emily's. We took a cab while Emily rode with Sam on his motorcycle. I must say he looked quite cool riding it. We sang out loud in the cab, much to the cabbie's dismay, but hey! We were young and happy. And a little bit drunk, but who cared? We reached Sam's and Emily's apartment and knocked on the door, waiting for them to open.

It was Carrie who opened up for us. Hmm, shouldn't Sam and Emily be here already? I mean they left before us because we had to hail a cab. We sat in their living room and waited. I was holding Isalena in my arms. Somehow, holding her gave me a calming effect and I couldn't bring myself to let go of her, just for the sake of my sanity.

We waited for hours and they didn't show up. The phone began ringing on the kitchen counter and I moved Isalena to her room, not wanting the shrill of the phone to wake her up from her peaceful slumber. I sat in the rocking chair with Isalena close to the door, which I had partly closed.

"Uley residence" I heard Jasper say, answering the phone. It was silent after that and I had to strain my ears to make sure that I didn't miss anything.

"That's terrible… We'll get there as soon as possible" Jasper said and hung up. I got up, still cuddling Isalena, and entered the living room. I was expecting the worst.

"Sam and Emily were killed in a drunk driving accident" Jasper sighed as he looked down.

My heart broke. It broke for Emily and Sam who were just getting started with their lives and it broke for the child in my arms, which fate had thrust upon me.

**AN:**

**I know I can be quite angsty and you hate that about me, but I promise this fic doesn't have that much angst as BLAM!**

**Hope you liked it and please review.**

**Now, what kind of Ben and Jerry flavor do you like? Personally, my favorite has to be Chocolate ****Macadamia!**

**Love you all!**

**Anne**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, sorry it took so fricking long. Always the same excuse. I guess I've been hiding. I'm sad that so many seem to dislike the story, and I'm trying my best to salvage it. I've had lots of hurtful PM's and some not so kind reviews and I tried so hard to look past them, but you know it's hard to see your creation getting criticized in that manner. But thanks, nonetheless, to you who took the time to review.**

**I want to thank everybody who continues to support me. Thank you! I really appreciate you. RRcrew, where would I be without you?**

**You should listen to Within Temptation's song "Utopia" while reading it. It's a beautiful song.**

**Enjoy and please do leave some feedback.**

**Chapter 3**

(BPOV)

(2 months later)

"Please, Baby Lena, stop crying" I whispered, shushing the uncontrollable baby in my arms. I sat by her crib in my room and tried to calm her down enough, so she could get some sleep. She was unstoppable and I had to force my maternal instincts out, if I had any. Cuddling her close to my body helped a little, but she wouldn't stay still. Her arms were flailing as if she was drowning in water. I knew Rose and Alice were having a difficult time, with Baby Lena living here and I was considering moving out. But I was still having a hard time comprehending what had happened two months ago.

(FLASHBACK)

I stared at the peacefully sleeping creature in my arms, as my heart pounded. I tried to figure out what was happening at the moment. One moment we were happy, hanging out at a club, dancing as if there was no care in the world at all. I was actually having fun with my friends. I've been told that Karma is a bitch, but I wasn't one at all. Sometimes I felt like fate was playing sick-minded and twisted games with me. I had no will to participate in them, I just wanted out. But how can you get out, when you have another life thrust into your arms. I stared at Jasper to see if he wore signs of joking on his face. However, he was dead serious. I shook my head in disbelief and let out a shaking sigh. Tears were prickling in the corners of my eyes.

This meant that Isalena was mine now. I had opened a café, lost two friends and became a parent all in one day. This was just cruel, absurd and wrong. It was wrong – and yet so typical me. Why did I always end up in situations like these?

(END OF FLASHBACK)

She was probably thinking – "What kind of stupid woman is holding me?" and I knew that my attempts were not acknowledged. I just wanted her to be quiet, so I could get some sleep myself. I decided to leave this room and cradled her close to me as I moved to the living room. I sat in the couch and turned on the TV, but had turned down the volume. So much was happening in the world outside, outside the four walls in which I was captured, in which time stood still.

Our café had a good start, it reputation was gaining momentum and attracted all kinds of people regardless of personality. We were quite versatile, but that was almost inevitable given the people who ran it. Jasper, Emmett and I had dedicated so much of our time to run it. Baby Lena had finally calmed down and I took it as an opportunity to get some sleep. I fell asleep with MTV glaring on the TV. The little bundle of life in my arms finally decided to cooperate with me. I loved her as if she was my own. I hope she would understand as she grew up. I prayed to God, although I never saw myself as a religious person. Sometimes all you need is to believe in something, whatever it was. I kept asking myself if Edward was okay up there. Was he watching us from up there? Was he proud of who I had become?

I woke up to MTV playing Snow Patrol's "Just say yes". I liked that song – it was nice. The lead singer's voice had an eerie calming effect on me. Edward had opened my eyes to music and he would always be in my thoughts whenever a good song entered my ears. The way I remembered the songs were going back to the first time I listened to them – where was I? Who was I with and importantly: Was I happy?

Baby Lena wriggled in my arms and began crying again. Seriously, didn't she have a happy button? I began rocking on the couch, shushing her.

"There, there Baby Lena" I crooned. A door behind me opened and a tired looking Alice appeared out of it. A groggy Alice Cullen in the morning was just as bad as an uncooperative Baby Lena.

"Come on Baby Lena, don't you want to sleep, babycake? Please stop crying" I begged. Alice leaned against the wall next to the couch. Her hair was anything but straight. She looked slightly dangerous with a murderous look in her sleep-lacking eyes.

"Listen to mamma Bella, baby Lena, don't you want to sleep? To drift off to dream land?" I asked again.

"I know I do, Bella" Alice said with her hands on her hips. Oh, she was grumpy alright. She got out of the stance and sat down next to me.

"Okay, you know I love you, and I really love Baby Lena as well, but I also really, really love my sleep. I haven't gotten any in like a week" she sighed.

"And it shows" I whispered mostly to Baby Lena.

"Thanks, just one look in the mirror and I had almost mistaken myself for being Amy Winehouse pre rehab…" Alice muttered and leaned against my shoulder, looking down at Isalena. She sighed as I leaned my head on top of hers. Baby Lena's crying had subdued a bit and she looked just as tired as the rest of us.

"Listen…" I whispered. Alice stilled.

"The silence…" I continued.

"You just broke it…" Alice groaned and sat up. She opened her arms and I handed Baby Lena over to her.

"Come here to Auntie Alice" she crooned as I stood up. I walked around in the room to get some blood to my legs. I was sore from sitting down all the time. I went over to the window and took in the view of Seattle.

"Alice, I need to go out today…" I said as I moved to the bathroom to make myself somewhat decent.

"Yeah, you should" she said.

"Rose's at the café with Emmett as we speak. The café misses you" I heard Alice say as she moved into my room and I presume she laid Baby Lena in her crib. A minute later she appeared by the door as I brushed my teeth.

"Tell you what, you go down there and be social for a while. I'll come by with Baby Lena later" she said and leaned against the door frame. I spat out the tooth paste and rinsed. I tried to comb through the mane that was my hair. Alice sighed again and moved behind me. She grabbed some rubber bands and braided my hair with her skillful fingers. It was nice for a change. I had had my hair down for so long. I had no idea of what to do with it anymore. The feeling of Alice gently pulling tots of hair had a soothing effect and I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of feeling slightly alive. She stopped when she reached the bottom and rested her forehead against my back.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. I can see it" she whispered before exiting the bathroom to attend to Baby Lena, who had grown silent. I looked at my reflection. I wasn't living. I was surviving.

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my umbrella and iPod. I put it on shuffle as I roamed the streets of Seattle, headed toward the café. Drops began to fall as Within Temptation's "Utopia" filled my ears. How ironic. I opened the umbrella to shield myself from the rain.

I began singing along as I crossed the street, trying to avoid the puddles.

"_You're holding my hand but you don't understand  
taking the road all alone in the end  
I'm dreaming in colors, no boundaries are there_

I'm dreaming the dream, and I'll sing to share  
In search of the door, to open your mind  
In search of the cure of mankind  
Help us, we're drowning  
So closed up inside  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia  
Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain, down on utopia?  
And when the lights die down, telling us who we are"

I liked getting lost in my music. You could say that music was my kind of Utopia. Where Edward would be with me. Why was it that even seven years later, he would still be haunting me in my dreams? I passed two kids trying to catch the drops with their opened mouth. Sometimes I missed the simple times where everything was easy. But what's in the past, remains in the past. I just tried to live in the moment and appreciate what I before took for granted. Emphasizing on the trying. Sometimes I would have the strongest urge to throw everything from me and just yell stop. So the whole world would hear me. Stop! How more can one single person take and not break?

I looked at my watch; 1.26 pm. I ended in front of the door to the café, took a deep breath and straightened up. I opened the door and was welcomed with the noise of people enjoying their lunch. Regulars greeted me with their smiles and waves. I returned the gesture and moved to the counter where Rose was watching the entire café. She immediately smiled at me and motioned for me to join her behind the counter. I rarely saw Rosalie even though she lived with Alice and I. She had stayed at Emmett's for a while. I completely understood her, but I still felt bad for driving her out of her own home. I sat down and she gazed at me.

"How are you holding up?" she asked me with a gentle voice and rested her hand on mine.

"I'm trying" I said honestly.

"I can tell" she replied. "I just needed to get out just for a couple of hours". Rosalie nodded.

"Maybe I could bake some cupcakes, you know, and be productive" I said. Rosalie seemed hesitant.

"Come on, Rosie, I just need to busy my hands with something that doesn't cry all the time" I pleaded and she finally gave in. I went to the kitchen and found Emmett there watching some match on the TV.

"Tinks" he said and quickly scooped me up into a bear hug.

"Yeah, it's good to be back. Hey, if you're not too busy with that game of yours, you could help me with making cupcakes" I asked as I rummaged in the pantry, looking for ingredients.

"Sure" he said as he turned the volume down some notches.

"Bells, I was thinking of hosting some sort of open-mic-night again? You know invite some guests up for some jamming" Emmett suggested after some time. I had just finished my first batch of cupcakes.

"Yeah, why not? Sounds like a good idea" I admitted. "How about tomorrow night?"

I swore Emmett's face lightened up when I liked his idea.

"Yes, sounds good Tinks" he said enthusiastically. He held up his hand and I high fived him.

"Smells good in there" Rosalie said as her head peaked through the door opening. I laughed and brought the first batch of cupcakes out so people could buy and eat them.

"Look who's here!" Alice said as she entered the café with Baby Lena in her arms. They both looked well-rested. I beamed at them as they neared Rosalie and I. Baby Lena reached her arms out for me and I happily held her close to me. We just hung out the rest of the day, served and cleaned the café patrons and Esme soon popped by. Her eyes shone as she talked nonsense with Baby Lena. It was amazing how maternal Esme could be regardless of whose child it was.

Alice's cell phone buzzed and she stepped out to answer the call, not before muttering things like: "Fricking calling me on my day off…".

It was an angry, muttering Alice exiting the café, but a vibrant Alice that reappeared.

"Dang, you look happy" Jasper grinned as she jumped around hugging all of us.

"They're sending me to London for a weekend and I want you to go with me!" she boomed.

"That's great dear" Esme said as she hugged Alice with one arm as she held Baby Lena in the other.

"Alice… As much as I would love to go to London with you… I have Baby Lena and the café here" I sighed sadly. Luckily momma Esme decided to step in.

"Bella, Carlisle and I wouldn't mind watching Baby Lena for a weekend" she smiled. I must admit Baby Lena looked happy with Esme.

"What about the café?" I asked Alice and looked at Jasper and Emmett. They shrugged and sighed in defeat. I guess we all could need a trip away.

"I can watch it" a voice behind us said. It was Angela. She had been a waiter here since we opened. It's not that I didn't trust Angela, but was she ready for this responsibility?

"Don't worry, I'll help her" Ben, her boyfriend, said. "My family owned a restaurant, so I know what to do" he reassured us all.

"Come on, Bella, you've got everything covered here! It's only this weekend" Alice begged with her adorable, non-resistible puppy-eyes. I caved and held my hands up in surrender. Today was Wednesday, so we would still be able to host the open-mic-night tomorrow evening.

"When's the plane leaving, dear?" Esme asked.

"We're taking some red-eye flight Friday at 2 am" she said. That fricking early?!

"Bella, we could always move the open-mic-night" Emmett suggested and rubbed my back in an assuring manner.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked and he nodded. Alice jumped again in excitement. It was contagious and soon we all were daydreaming the delights of London.

"What's with all the excitement?" another person entered the café. It was Jacob.

"Jake, Jake, Jake!" Alice chanted as she jumped over to him and embraced him. "Pack your stuff, we're all going to London this weekend!"

He looked at me and smiled his bright smile.

"Gosh, that sounds great!" he got out of her grip and walked over to me. He hugged me tightly and looked for Baby Lena. Esme handed her over and Jacob immediately cuddled her to him. It was an adorable sight. I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Bella, I need to help you pack" Alice said still on a high.

"But I demand a veto" I said firmly. No room for discussion.

"By the way, we're attending a black-tie affair, so we have to dress up for one night. Bear that in mind as you pack" Alice said as she took my arm to drag me out and home. But not before I got Baby Lena back from Jacob.

"Bella, I'll pick her up tomorrow evening" Esme called and I turned and sent her a nod.

It was twilight when we reached our apartment, I noticed because I chanced a look up at the evening skies of Seattle. No clouds – that was a good sign, right? Somehow Baby Lena had calmed down and cooperated with us. She was willing. She had dozed off as I laid her down in her crib. Alice had turned into her usual tornado when she opened our closets and packed for us all.

My cell phone buzzed and it was a message from Jacob.

"Status report from Hurricane Alice?"

-J

I smiled when I read the text. He had thought the same as I.

"Hurricane? I'd rather call it tornado. Barely surviving back here. It's still too dangerous to venture out. You should stay inside where you're safe"

-B

We continued texting for a while until Alice was done. We all went to bed stoked for the upcoming fun in London. I had always dreamed of getting out of the U.S. and see Europe. Maybe I could put all this stress behind me and start over with the ones I loved.

(EPOV)

The weather was gloomy as usual as I walked the streets of London. I had just finished another day at work. More money made. Extra days in my life. I tried to fill out the void in my almost non-existent heart with work. I would not allow myself to love another woman the way I loved, no… love Bella. There would be only her in my heart. I had finally accepted the fate of a life without Bella. It was cruel, but necessary. I went to a café to listen to some music and get a drink. I got settled at a table and a waitress quickly found me. I politely ignored her not so subtle attempts at flirting. She brought me a beer and some chips as a girl took the stage in front of me. She was pretty, but looked quite nervous.

I knew how she felt – performing, pouring your heart out to an audience, not knowing how they would react to you. I could relate to her.

"Hello, I'm Adele. I'm going to sing a song that I wrote about a year ago. It's called Hometown Glory – it's about my love for London, so I hope you like it" she said in a British accent.

"_I've been walking in the same way as I did  
Missing out the cracks in the pavement  
And tutting my heel and strutting my feet  
"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I can call?"  
"No and thank you, please Madam. I ain't lost, just wandering"_

_Round my hometown  
Memories are fresh  
Round my hometown  
Ooh the people I've met  
Are the wonders of my world  
Are the wonders of my world  
Are the wonders of this world  
Are the wonders of my world_

_I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque  
I love to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades  
I like it in the city when two worlds collide  
You get the people and the government  
Everybody taking different sides_

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit  
Shows that we are united  
Shows that we ain't gonna take it  
Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit  
Shows that we are united_

_Round my hometown  
Memories are fresh  
Round my hometown  
Ooh the people I've met_

_Are the wonders of my world  
Are the wonders of my world  
Are the wonders of my world  
Are the wonders of my world"_

She finished and people clapped. She took her bow and left the stage. It was a beautiful song. She left the café as I had just finished my beer. I paid and tipped the waitress nonetheless. I walked out to find the skies opening up to me, pouring rain. I hurriedly turned the corner so I could get home first. As I turned I bumped into a person. She let out a yelp.

"Oh, sorry there Miss" I said as I recognized her. It was Adele from before.

"No problem" she said and began to move.

"Wait", I called out as I saw her leaving. She halted and turned.

"Can I walk you home? The weather's gone mental" I offered as I walked up to her. She nodded and waited for me to catch up. I held out my umbrella for her and she walked under it.

"You're quite the gentleman, eh?" she teased.

"Nothing less" I answered truthfully. Carlisle had taught me well and I missed him dearly. She told me where she lived and we walked in silence for a while.

"Great performance" I said, breaking the silence. She shook her head.

"I feel like I'm losing it" she sighed.

"Losing what?" I asked.

"The right words" she said. I understood her.

"I mean… Even though London's my hometown, I still feel like a stranger" she continued.

"I understand" I said. Because I really did. London wasn't my hometown. If I returned to Forks, I wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't be the Edward who left it. I would be a stranger to everybody. Heck, I was a stranger to myself.

"Tell me about yourself…" she sighed. The rain had intensified since we left the café. The smell of wet ground filled my senses reminded me of Forks. I told her my fabricated life story.

"My name is Édouard Cigne" I said. It had become fucking easy. I had rehearsed it several times, so thoroughly I almost believed myself.

"That's an unusual name" she responded.

"My ancestors were French and moved to England" I smiled, giving the illusion of me thinking back.

"I see" she said. "So why were you alone? Your bird's not into music?"

"My bird…" I sighed. My Bella. She was anything but. She loved music. She was my music – even her name was music to my ears.

"Touchy topic?" she asked. I nodded mutely.

"I'm sorry" she continued.

"No problem. There's a special girl in my heart and there's only room for her" I whispered gently. She stopped and rested her hand on my forearm.

"I can tell that you love her. Don't let go of her" she said with a kind and genuine smile.

We began chatting about everything and nothing in particular. I had woven a perfect web of lies, masking my past.

"Okay, Eddie, we've been circling the neighborhood for a while now" she laughed.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I live here. I just couldn't bring myself to end this. It was nice to talk to someone down to earth" she said. She walked up to her door and looked behind her.

"Thanks for walking me home. Make sure to buy my album and I'll sign it" she grinned before shutting the door. I turned to walk back. I took a detour and walked through a park. I enjoyed the stillness and serenity in this park. I wish I could share it with Bella though. I often caught myself daydreaming about bringing Bella to the parks and monuments here in London. Share the city with her. She would see the sights with her own point of view and then share them with me, changing my views. She complemented me so perfectly. Almost as perfect as the web of lies I had woven. I was unrecognizable in my own eyes. I was no longer Edward Cullen. I was Édouard Cigne. I kept chanting that mantra in particular as I exited the park and headed for my apartment.

I had gotten used to come home to an empty apartment. I had the strongest urge to call my family. But I constantly reminded myself that I was dead in their eyes. It was for their own good – it was for the best. Yes, keep telling yourself that Édouard… I admit missing Alice's teasing, Jasper's insightfulness, Emmett's energy, Rosalie's self-absorbedness and my beautiful Bella… I turned the radio on. As I opened the window to the sounds of rain, blending with the London traffic, Within Temptation's song "Utopia" played. It fitted so well. I saw myself in the reflection cast by the window. Who was I?

I closed my eyes and told myself what I'd said a million times.

You are Édouard Cigne.

"_The burning desire to live and roam free  
It shines in the dark  
And it grows within me  
You're holding my hand but you don't understand  
So where I am going, you won't be in the end_

I'm dreaming in colors  
Of getting the chance  
I'm dreaming of China; the perfect romance  
In search of the door to open your mind  
In search of the cure of mankind

Help us we're drowning  
So closed up inside

Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?  
Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?  
And when the lights die down, telling us who we are?

I'm searching for answers  
not given for free  
They're hidden inside, is there life within me?  
You're holding my hand but you don't understand  
So I'm taking the road all alone in the end

I'm dreaming in colors, no boundaries are there  
I'm dreaming the dream, we all seem to share  
.com/utopia_lyrics_within_  
In search of the door, to open your mind  
In search of the cure of mankind

Help us we're drowning  
So closed up inside  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia  
Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain, down on Utopia?  
And when the lights die down, telling us who we are

Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia  
Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia  
And when the lights die down, telling us who we are  
Why does it rain?"

**AN:**

**So here we are. Bella and the crew are going to London. Bella and Edward are going to be in the same city. Hope you didn't hate it too much. Please review.**

**Have a nice day and take care of yourself.**

**Love you all,**

**Anne**


End file.
